1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit for synchronizing a pseudo-random generator at a receiver for communication transmission systems utilizing pseudo-noise phase shift keying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interference suppressing communication transmission systems utilizing narrow band conventional modulation and additional pseudo-noise phase shift keying modulation (PN-PSK) are known.